


Kick Out

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV NSFW Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Car Sex, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW Art, Star of Lucis, ffxvnsfwweek, why the fuck does everyone drive an Audi R8??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Written forFinal Fantasy NSFW Week 2017Day 2: In the car.Noctis' 20th birthday has been a week ago. Prompto hasn't seen him ever since and, well, there is something that Noctis wants to show him.





	Kick Out

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a collaboration by me and Layann. 
> 
> You will find her art at the end of this story or at her [nsfw art tumblr](http://yakipurin.tumblr.com/).

It's been a week.

One week since Prompto had last seen his boyfriend.

Well, it had given him enough time to study for his theoretical tests for his Kingsglaive exam. It would take place the following day and since Prompto didn't know what would be asked, he was prepared for _everything_. Of course, he worried that he would still fail because he was overthinking things, but training with the Marshall had been good, his aim had proven impeccable and he probably knew the recent history of Lucis by heart now.

Somehow it was weird knowing that his boyfriend's father's birthday was an important date in history. And, well, his boyfriend's birthday, too.

Speaking of which, that had been one week ago as well. Prompto had been over at Noctis' apartment in the city and they had thankfully been able to celebrate without Ignis and Gladio. And celebrate they did. Prompto's skin was still tingling when he thought about it, a goofy grin spreading over his cheeks.

As he stared dreamily at nothing in the distance, his phone lit up where it lay next to him on his desk. He scrambled to take off his headphones, just to realize that it was just a text message. Huffing, he tried to calm his fast beating heart in an effort to calm down. However, that was rendered useless as he saw that it was Noctis who had written him, asking him to come over.

Prompto had never typed ' _Σ(゜ワﾟ⊂)≡≡≡ззз_ _I'm on my way!_ ' faster.

Still, he needed ten minutes longer than anticipated because he was _sure_ that Noctis wouldn't be against repeating what they had done for his birthday. Putting in a plug would be uncomfortable on the ride to Noctis' apartment, but it would definitely be nicer once they got down to it. As much as he enjoyed their foreplay, he was so high-strung after a week of not seeing Noctis that he wanted as little obstacles as possible. However, walking around with a toy in his ass wasn't the most comfortable experience and Prompto was sweating quite a bit as he arrived at Noctis' apartment.

He greeted the guard in front before he took the elevator up to Noctis' floor.

"Sorry it took me so long," he said as Noctis opened the door for him.

"It's okay," the prince replied as he pushed forward and Prompto back towards the elevator. "Got something to show you anyway."

"H-huh? Outside?" Prompto asked, his eyes widening. Sure, there was still the thing that he liked to try near-public things with his boyfriend, but with Noctis public image and all, he had resigned that to just that, a fantasy.

"Downstairs," Noctis corrected as he pressed the button for the underground parking deck.

Prompto's eyebrows shot up and he fiddled with his wristbands nervously. Had he misread Noctis' message? Had he been too hopeful? Too horny? Really, he had thought this was a booty call and not just... Whatever this was.

"What is it?" he asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"You'll see," Noctis grinned, blue grey eyes partially obscured by his long bangs as he looked at him over his black-clad shoulder. It was pretty unfair just how good he looked in the Lucian royal color. Well, there was a reason why the color was reserved for everyone connected to royalty.

"Noct, really? We haven't seen each other since your birthday and the first thing you want to show me is something in the _parking deck_?" Prompto whined as he shifted from leg to leg, wrinkling his nose as the plug brushed against his sensitive spots.

"You will see," Noctis promised with a grin, that was so happy that Prompto huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly.

"This better be good," he pouted.

"Oh, it is, trust me," Noctis smirked, just as the elevator came to a halt and the door opened

again. The prince walked past his boyfriend, took his hand and pulled him through a bunch of parked cars until they got to a rather faraway corner. This was obviously an exclusive space, because there was only one car parked.

And _what_ a car!

"Dude, is that an Audi R8?!" Prompto gushed, eyes widening in awe.

"Uh-huh. Custom-made," Noctis grinned as he kept walking towards the sleek black machine. "Tenebraen design, based off the R8 plus, 5.2-liter V-10 engine with 610 PS, 7-speed dual-clutch transmission, digital virtual cockpit and internet access, 0 to 100km/h time of 3.2 seconds, and a top speed of 330km/h."

"How...?" Prompto asked, stopping just next to the car.

"Because," Noctis started and paused to let the car beep to life, "it's mine."

"What the _fuck_?! Really?" Prompto squeaked, walking around the car to marvel at the intricate paintings, the custom-made rims and just about everything he could see from the outside.

"Mhm, birthday present from the manufacturer to the twentieth birthday of the prince of Lucis," Noctis smirked and opened the driver's door. "Come on, have a look."

"What... WHAT?! ...Really? Can I?" Prompto asked, not believing that he would be allowed to be in command of such a beast.

"Mhm, if you're nice, you're allowed to take her for a drive as well," Noctis smirked, knowing just how much his boyfriend loved elaborate machines like fast cars.

"Dude. Do you want to make me cum in my pants? Holy Six," he gushed before he slid behind the wheel, letting his hands touch the expensive leather. "Racing seats?"

"Mhm," Noctis said as he leaned down, watching Prompto fiddle with the controls. "A/C controls, multi device navigation, surround sound. You should hear her purr. Ignition's here. Just press the button."

Prompto did as he was told, his right foot landing automatically on the break after he checked that the gear selector was set to Parking. Once the car had roared to life, Prompto held his breath as he shifted his foot from the break to the gas and let the motor roar.

"Wow," he said, lifting his arm. "Look! I've got goosebumps! Holy shit, this is the nicest sound I've _ever_ heard a car make!"

"Wanna go on a ride?" Noctis smirked, just to laugh when Prompto's jaw dropped open. "Come on, scoot over, I'll show you how 330km per hour feel in this baby."

"Seriously, oh my god, can you even drive that thing? And that fast, too?" Prompto asked as he climbed out of the car to get on the other side of it.

"Ignis had me pass a safety driving test before he gave me the keys to this car, that was fun. Better than any and all driving lessons I had before," Noctis said as he slid into the driver's seat. "I would have invited you as well, but you were busy with cramming..."

"Y-yeah, well, um, thanks?" Prompto replied, hoping that safety driving lessons would be part of his Kingsglaive training some time in the future.

"Well! I thought you could need some motivation so I thought if you pass with flying colors, I'll let you take this girl for a ride," Noctis smiled as he changed the selector from Parking to Drive and slowly steered the car towards the elevator to the upper grounds.

"Really?! Oh my god, you have no idea, I'll be the best!" Prompto was radiating, almost bouncing in the passenger's seat as the engine purred like a big cat even on the short way around the garage's corners. "How can I let this opportunity pass?"

"Knew you'd say that," Noctis smirked, using a keycard to authorize their journey out of the apartment complex onto the streets of Insomnia. He drove much surer than Prompto had expected him to, exuding confidence in a way that Prompto wasn't quite used to from someone who'd only managed to get his license less than six months ago.

As they passed through the streets to the highway, Prompto pressed about every button of the media control device he could find, until he had found Noctis' driving soundtrack. He smirked as he found that most songs on the drive were songs that he had given Noctis at some point in the past, clicking through the playlist before he landed on some electronic band, the soundtrack they had made to a movie.*

"Nice choice," Noctis praised and Prompto grinned at him from the side.

"Thanks!" he smirked and stretched out as much as he could in the confines of the car as Noctis got to the part of the highway where the speed limit ended and he floored the gas.

"Holy shit!" Prompto gasped as he was pressed back into the seat when the acceleration hit him, accidentally pressing the plug deeper into him as well. He squirmed as he held onto the handle to his right and the middle console as Noctis swerved left and right to pass by slower cars. They were so slow that they looked like they were hardly moving at all and Prompto clung to everything he could get a hold on just so he knew that this was real. His breaths came faster and he was sure that if either of them glanced down between his legs, they would see that he was already half-hard. And not just because of the plug in his ass.

The next exit came and Noctis slowed down just enough to take it, carefully lining up to get into the right lane, coming to a halt at the traffic lights before they could get back into regular traffic.

"Did I promise too much?" the prince smirked as he set the indicator so they could drive back to his apartment.

"No, that was... Dude. Take me now and fuck my ass," Prompto gushed, causing Noctis to lose control over the car for just the blink of an eye that catapulted him towards the car in front of them before he stepped onto the brake and stopped the car before anything could get damaged.

"What the heck? What makes you _say_ such things?" Noctis said as he stared at him, visibly shaken. Not to mention the blush on his cheeks that spread down his neck.

"I... I thought that was your plan! Foreplay by driving me around in this... Sex on wheels!" Prompto gave back, probably just as red.

"I... I mean, yeah, but... I didn't expect you to be this _blunt_ about this!" Noctis replied, as he returned carefully to his spot in traffic.

"Come on, I could have just started to do _something_ instead of talking about it," Prompto huffed, squirming once more.

"If you think about road head, _not_ when I'm doing delicate driving at 330km per hour or with other people around," Noctis groaned.

"Actually, I was thinking about something else," Prompto smirked, as Noctis turned another corner to get back to the street they had come from. "But you're right, better get off the streets for that."

"Do you want me to park the car so that the security cameras don't catch us?" Noctis asked as he stopped the car in front of the elevator of his apartment building.

"Yeah... Yeah. Not gonna waste any more moment to get back up to your apartment," Prompto said as he ran his hand over his crotch, before he reached out to do the same to Noctis.

The prince tensed, but not enough to lose control as he drove into the elevator, so Prompto got a little bolder during the ride down, careful to let off the pressure when there was a narrow corner Noctis had to maneuver his car around carefully.

As soon as they had reached the car's previous parking spot, Noctis looked around to make sure he hadn't missed a camera and turned the car so that they would be mostly obscured.

"Did what I could, but they're still gonna record the car shaking," he smirked as he turned to Prompto, who blushed hard at the prospect.

"Well, then I'll just have to trust Iggy to gloss over whatever the tabloids might find," Prompto replied, licking his lips in anticipation. He already had two hands on Noctis' fly, working it open as the prince moved the seat as far back as he could.

"Thanks," Prompto purred before he finally pulled Noctis' half-hard dick free and started blowing him.

Noctis threw his head back with a low groan, burying his hands in Prompto's soft hair as the blond's expert tongue lathered him right up, perfect suction making him moan even louder.

"Prom..." He gasped, gently carding his hands through his boyfriend's hair, shifting a little so he could look a little better at him.

"I... Are you... Do you have anything?" Noctis asked then, making Prompto look up from the prince's crotch.

"...you took me to have sex in your car without taking lube with you?" the blond asked incredulously.

"Y-yeah? Too excited to see your face," Noctis replied and Prompto was sure that he saw the flush of arousal on the prince's face deepen with embarrassment.

"Well! Good thing I was prepared to see you and didn't know about the car," he smirked, pulling a small tube from his pants.

"Good thing you're always eager to see me," Noctis smirked, reaching out to take the tube from Prompto's hands, but the blond held it out of his reach quickly.

"Yeah, I was _very_ eager to see you, been a week after all," he replied, his cheeks heating up as well as he pulled back his hand. "Guess there's more room in the passenger's seat. Scoot over?"

Prompto pushed his own seat as far back as he could before he got out of the car for a moment so that Noctis could get into a comfortable position on the passenger's side. However, the prince also managed to get the hint and before he reclined the seat all the way back, Noctis pushed his pants down, eyeing Prompto's crotch with hunger and curiosity.

"Come on, we should prepare you, too," Noctis said, obviously not thinking that Prompto would go as far as to use the black plug that they had bought the other day outside of the bedroom or on his own.

"Just a moment," Prompto said as he knelt down next to the car, pouring lube onto the prince's engorged cock, who gasped as the cold liquid hit his heated skin. Smirking, Prompto moved his hand slowly all over his boyfriend's erection to spread the lube everywhere, listening to Noctis' little sounds, hisses and gasps as he wound him him up purposefully and with full intention.

"You're a fucking tease," Noctis managed to gasp out when Prompto finally pulled his hand away.

"You like it," Prompto gave back as he pushed his skin tight pants down to his knees before he climbed backwards back into the car and onto Noctis' lap. The roof of the car was pretty low, so he had to crouch, but just hearing Noctis gasp was reward enough. He leaned over to close the door of the car before he got as comfortable as he could in the confined space.

"Dude... is that a plug in your ass?" Noctis asked as his hands felt up towards the blond's hole between his ass cheeks.

"Said I was eager, didn't I?" Prompto just gave back as he spread his butt cheeks. "Pull it out for me?"

"Sure," Noctis huffed and started tugging at the end of the toy, gently at first, but with more force as he realized that Prompto's body was clinging to it tighter than he had expected. He had spread his legs so that Prompto could sit down better there in his lap once he got the plug out.

For some reason, it hadn't looked all that big when they had unpacked it, but now that Noctis was pulling it out of his boyfriend, it seemed to go on and on, Prompto groaning as the plastic stretched him open again, just for the prince to see and feel. They both gasped once the toy was completely out and Prompto rubbed his backside eagerly against the fully hard cock while Noctis wondered for a moment what to do with the thing.

"Come on... I want you," he said breathlessly, attempting to get the engorged flesh inside of him without touching it.

"Shit," Noctis cursed, dropping the toy onto the floor of the car before he put one hand on Prompto's waist to steady him. He used the other to guide himself into his boyfriend's ass, pushing as slowly as he could even as Prompto sat back on his lap faster than he anticipated. Despite the toy that had widened his passage considerably, Prompto was still pretty tight, but clung oh-so-perfectly to him,  "Prom, _fuck_!"

"Astrals, I missed you," Prompto groaned once he was fully seated in Noctis' lap. Moving his hands to the roof of the car, he started moving just a moment later, using whatever leverage he could find.

"Me too... Had to go through a lot of things for this coming-of-age... Missed you by my side," Noctis groaned as he helped Prompto move with both his hands on his hips.

Knees pressed together, Prompto gasped at the friction he and Noctis created with their less than optimal movements. Moving was pretty difficult, but they were both horny enough that they didn't need much. Just from Noctis' words alone Prompto felt his skin tingle with arousal, because there was nothing better to hear that Noctis needed him and that he was special to the prince.

"Next time you're coming with me," Noctis growled, snaking one arm around the blond's waist as the other found his erection, poking out from between his thighs. He pressed his palm to the top, which was already wet with precum, making Prompto gasp as he rubbed him the best he could like that. "Gonna introduce you to my dad..."

"Could we _not_ talk about your _dad_ while we're fucking in your car?" Prompto groaned even as he grinded back, still looking for the right angle. He leaned forward and backwards until he found just the right spot when he was reclining almost all the way on top of Noctis.

"Fuck," the blond breathed, rolling his hips against his boyfriend's, mostly because there was little else that they could do. Fortunately, they were both high-strung enough and Noctis reached the right spot inside of him while his hand did wonders on his erection. At the same time, as the prince's dick was pressing into Prompto's prostate with alternating more and less pressure, Prompto could feel his orgasm coming closer so fast that he hardly had any time to warn Noctis.

"Fuck, right there, fuck, just... I'm close, I'm gonna, please, Noct, _please_ make me... Shit, I'm cumming!" he cried before his back arched, mouth falling open with a silent cry as he squeezed the dick inside of him. Noctis held him tight, one hand directing his dick to shoot his cum at the window rather than the roof, the other having crept up to his chest under his shirt. He squeezed his breast hard when Prompto's sudden tightening triggered his orgasm and it hit him hard, shooting thick beads of cum into Prompto's ass.

The blond groaned and grinded his ass back, trying to milk as much as he could from his boyfriend. Eventually, he relaxed and flopped down, enjoying the hands that caressed his stomach as they both came down from their orgasmic heights.

"Dude, that was..."

"The best," Noctis agreed, placing little kisses on Prompto's neck.

"Yeah. But shoot, who's gonna clean your car now?" the blond asked as he realized that he had dirtied the windshield window quite thoroughly.

"Don't care. One of the guards wanted to use it later today, I think," Noctis' replied, almost lazily.

"What?! Seriously?! Oh man, we better clean this up _now_!"

Noctis just laughed and continued to pepper Prompto's neck with kisses.

* * *

"You haven't been behind the wheel for some time, have you?" Ignis asked as he drove Noctis to the citadel in the Star of Lucis, one day before the planned signing of the peace treaty with Nifelheim. "I recall you being rather eager to drive when you got your license."

Noctis turned his gaze from where he had been staring at the passing buildings to his adviser. "Yeah, well... There's traffic everywhere and it's not like I can just go wherever I want. Having someone else drive is just easier."

"And it allows you to sleep," Ignis returned deadpan.

"You know me so well," Noctis returned with a fake exasperated sigh, making Ignis chuckle. "Are you gonna let Prompto drive the Regalia?"

"He seemed quite keen to take the wheel. And what of yourself?" Ignis asked.

Smirking as he remembered the day that Prompto had been allowed to drive his car after passing his Kingsglaive exams, Noctis replied, "Think I'll pass. Probably best if you don't let him drive either."

Because the last time Prompto had been behind the wheel, Noctis had made sure to repay him for all the mental images he had given him on that day one week after his 20th birthday. He was sure that Prompto wouldn't be able to concentrate properly with flashbacks of the prince's mouth around his cock. _Good times._

Misunderstanding the meaning of Noctis' words for concern of what the streets were like outside of Insomnia, Ignis just said, "There's no guarantee I'l be much better. We're all beginners when it comes to driving outside the capital. I can't imagine what it'll be like out there."

Noctis was still reveling in the memories of all the dirty things he and Prompto had tried in that sleek sports car of his that they were going to trade for his father much bigger Regalia for their trip to Altissia. Even if that was for his wedding with Luna, Noctis didn't intend to give up his relationship with Prompto in any way.

He could live without his car. But he couldn't live without Prompto.

* * *

 

* * *

* It's the Tron Legacy Soundtrack by Daft Punk. Or the Reconfigured version with the Remixes. Alternately some of the Thor: Ragnarok OST

**Author's Note:**

> So. I've written sex in an Audi R8 before, in another fandom ([Debriefing in Tony's Car](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8543635)). Back then, I stupidly assumed that there was a backseat in that tiny sports car, which made a lot of things easier. However, as I researched about the Star of Lucis, I had to realize that having sex in the Audi R8 is a logistic catastrophe.
> 
> However, since Noctis and Prompto are (probably) smaller than Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, they'd attempt the impossible and do it the (only) plausible way. 
> 
> Seriously. Audi. WTF? Take into consideration that playboys like car sex, lol!
> 
> Well, I guess I could have written this in the Regalia, but then Prompto's tech orgasm wouldn't have been that great. Like, with Ignis and Gladio ( ~~aka mom and dad~~ ) around.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment! You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/makikoigami).


End file.
